blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
SkyClan's Revival/Chapter 2
As Swallowflight and Honeyleaf padded out of the gorge, the latter let out a sigh of sadness. The Clan she had served for many seasons had met its end. As a kit, she had dreamed of one day leading her Clan. And just when she was about to do so, it was ripped away from her. Now, all she had left of SkyClan was her name and Swallowflight. The black tom had always been a loyal warrior. Swallowflight was a cat Honeyleaf was proud to travel with. “Those fox-hearts. I can’t believe they’d become kittypets!” The tom spat. Honeyleaf didn’t reply, instead she kept walking, thinking of the Clan she was leaving behind. “I hope I never see any of them again. I’ll rip them apart.” Swallowflight went on. “I’d never eat those nasty pellets or let a Two-leg hold me!” This time Honeyleaf replied, “We can’t let bitterness take hold of us. I wish more than anything I could have become leader and led our Clan. But that isn’t StarClan’s will. We have to move on and do our best Swallowflight.” The black tom growled, but said nothing. The two cats continued downriver, past the Fallen Tree, onward to hopefully better hunting grounds. The pair traveled until it was dark, then found a gorse bush to rest under. As Honeyleaf curled up to sleep, she silently prayed to StarClan for the remaining cats in the gorge, and for her and Swallowflight. ---- Honeyleaf woke up in a starry forest. The air was cool, and the trees slowly swayed in the gentle breeze. Honeyleaf looked around, but there was no sign of any cat. Surely this was a dream. Honeyleaf padded through the trees, looking for sign of prey. If she was going to dream, it might as well be pleasant. “It’s not your time to hunt in StarClan.” A deep meow came from somewhere in the trees. Honeyleaf froze, frantically looking around. A muscular ginger tabby stepped out of the trees into the light of the moon. “I’m Redstar.” Honeyleaf didn’t reply, she instead stared at the tom, waiting for him to continue. “I was leader of ThunderClan when SkyClan… left the forest. We heard SkyClan had met its end. I came to see if it was true.” Honeyleaf stared blankly at the tom. She’d heard of him before. Elders and queens had mentioned his name when telling of SkyClan’s exile from the forest. “What do you want?” Honeyleaf’s voice was icy. “I cannot let my mistakes be the end of a Clan. You must revive SkyClan Honeyleaf. It may take moons, or even seasons, but you must save your Clan.” The dark ginger tom froze, and then a deeper voice came from him, as if all of StarClan was speaking. “Revival lies in the paws of strangers. Do not be afraid of what you do not know.” As he finished speaking, Redstar began to fade. “Wait! I…” Honeyleaf began, but it was too late. The former leader was gone. ---- Honeyleaf woke underneath the gorse bush, Swallowflight fast asleep next to her. This isn’t the end of SkyClan! She thought to herself. But what does the prophecy Redstar gave me mean?! She thought. After deciding to ask Swallowflight when he woke, Honeyleaf crept out of the bush, careful not to wake the black tom. She decided to hunt before the tom woke so they could continue on their travels as soon as he was awake. Honeyleaf padded around quietly, looking for signs of pray. She quickly scented out a mouse, and excitedly dropped into a hunter’s crouch. We’re already finding better hunting! She thought, tasting the air for the mouse. She froze, watching the brown creature dart from the roots of a tree toward an acorn. Honeyleaf quickly dove, capturing the mouse with her paws. She swiftly killed the mouse, and silently thanked StarClan. Strange to thank my ancestors, especially after yesterday. The ginger tabby thought to herself. Shaking off the thought, Honeyleaf quickly buried the mouse. Honeyleaf quietly scented around for more prey, careful not to stray too far away from the mouse she’d caught. Honeyleaf saw a crow dart down to the ground, landing on an old log. Honeyleaf quietly padded toward the log, trying to not startle the bird. As Honeyleaf neared the crow, she crunched a leaf, sending the bird flying. Honeyleaf quickly leaped into the air, using her back legs to propel her toward the bird. Snagging the bird’s wing with her claws, Honeyleaf ripped the bird out of the sky, slamming it to the ground. She quickly killed the prey with a bite to the throat. Honeyleaf picked up her catch and headed back to where the mouse was. After digging up the prey, the ginger she-cat returned to the gorse bush where Swallowflight still slept. Honeyleaf returned to her nest, taking a bite of the mouse and leaving the crow for Swallowflight. She quietly enjoyed her meal while vigorously thinking about the prophecy she had received. Category:SkyClan's Revival Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress